Graphical User Interface (GUI) testers test a system that includes a GUI to ensure that the system meets certain specifications. Typically, a GUI tester will execute test cases, written as scripts, to validate the functionality of the system. For example, the test cases can test various keyboard and mouse inputs and capture how the system responds.